coppelionfandomcom-20200215-history
Haruto Kurosawa
|name = Haruto Kurosawa |kanji = 黒澤遥人 |romaji = Kurosawa Haruto |race = Coppelion |gender = Male |birthday = |age = 18 |height = 170 cm |weight = |hair color = Gray |eye color = Blue |blood type = |affiliation = |occupation = |status = Alive |relatives = |manga debut = Chapter 26 |anime debut = Episode 5 |va = Suzumura Kenichi |image gallery = Yes }} Haruto Kurosawa(黒澤遥人, Kurosawa Haruto) is a member and the leader of the Coppelion Cleaning Unit. Friends and classmates with Ibara Naruse. He is a clone of Dr. Coppelius. He's a third year highschool student. Appearance Haruto is a tall, young man. He has gray hair, blue eyes, wears a white dress shirt, beige sweater vest, a loose blue and white striped necktie, and an unbuttoned green jacket with a caution sign on the pocket. Haruto also wears gray dress pants and a pair of brown shoes. Haruto later wears Commander Kunikida's white cloak and use it to equip various of equipments underneath it, he also uses it as a tactical weapon for ambushing - such as faking death on the Mizoguchi brothers. Personality He is serious and intelligent. He is shown to be very tactical, he always proceed with plans ahead. He also doesn't fear killing because he thinks of them (the Coppelion) as being nothing more than puppets. This is shown when he shoots the white-cloaked guy with a neurotoxin bullet just to make him talk, and he really did intend to let him die if the white-cloaked guy didn't start speaking. It is shown that he cares for Ibara Naruse and might also have feelings for her. Relationships Ibara Naruse He cares for other Coppelion members too. He might have feelings for Ibara Naruse. Being fellow 3rd year high school students, she and Haruto seem to be close friends and might have feelings for each other. It is shown they care for one another and have known each other for a long time. When Ibara is in trouble, Haruto quickly comes to her aid and at one time, he even applied mouth-to-mouth resuscitation to save her(the scene was actually caught close-up). Another proof of their care for one another was when Haruto said he examined Ibara from head to toe making Ibara wonder and blush. In the manga while looking at the stars, Ibara asked what the objective of the clean-up crew was, Haruto wanted to play with Ibara, so Ibara chased him for a while to get the bomb and leak the objective of the clean-up crew. They are close to each other. Ibara and Haruto met each other when they were five years old, but Ibara doesn't remember clearly because back then she always stares off into a distance or often zones out. Ozu Sisters They are in the same team (the clean-up crew). Haruto seems a little annoyed by them because they were always missing when he tried to contact them. Dr. Coppelius Haruto is Dr.Coppelius's clone. Haruto looks exactly like him back when he was young. Abilities and Powers Resurrection Haruto has a special ability (特殊能力) to "come back to life" (超再生 lit. super regeneration), or reviving himself (甦る) from a Hydra (this creature is biologically immortal because of its regenerative ability) as stated by Kanon (and nod in agreement by Shion). She mentions that "there's no way Haruto could die, and even if he did he'll just revive back". He is seen revived after being shot by several bullets in the Musashino Railway Operation and after being burned heavily when they were evacuating the Shibuya 109 Shelter survivors. A few couple of days are needed for him to completely revive back and be able to move. However, he still feels all the pain one would receive from injuries normally even though he would revive back later. When the Cleaning Unit was chased by the fossiloids leaving Kanon knocked unconscious and severely injured, Haruto has given her some of his blood to her injuries because his blood contains some healing powers due to his super regeneration ability. Weapons He is skilled with the use of guns and explosives. He is always inventing new bombs and other equipment like tracking devices or electric mines. Hand Grenade He always carries at least one with him. He has various type of grenades - Mark II Fragmentation Grenades, flash grenade, ultrasonic grenade, steam grenade and many more. Firearms Haruto is skilled in the use of a variety of firearms, and is seen to carry a variety of weapons including: * Heckler & Koch MSG90 Sniper Rifle * AK-47 Assault Rifle * Ithaca 37 Shotgun * Heckler & Koch USP Pistol * Colt M1911 Pistol * Desert Eagle Pistol * Smith and Wesson 629 Revolver AMV He drives an AMV (Armored Modular Vehicle) that he seemed to have customized to be able to gain control of manually and from his watch. Customized Wrist watch He has a customized wrist watch he made to control other machinery in his armored vehicle. The watch even has a computer screen in it (and displaying files, folders and how much space is used). History He is a senior 3rd year high school student like Ibara Naruse. He is very knowledgable in science, especially physics since he likes to stay in the laboratory testing experiments. He is the first successful Coppelion created by and cloned from Dr.Coppelius, thus the code C-1. Trivia * Haruto's production code is C-1. * He didn't like human food at first so he injected himself with "nutrients" provided by the Coppelion unit (just like how Ibara initially did). * He and Ibara were close to each other since schooldays. * Haruto often recieved love letters from his Kouhai (underclassmen). When Ibara saw them, she said "you should write to your Kouhai once in a while" (with aslight irritate eyesight towards him). But Haruto doesn't have any interest in those letters at all, he keeps talking and thinking about the gadgets he invented. * He always stays at the science room experimenting or wandering off walking around at the school grounds stated by Aoi. * He is very obessesive with science, as it is seen that even without anything to write, he would just scribble various equations and formulas down a playground road. * He like to throw his grenades up and down just like a ball. * He is called "bomb boy" by Kurobe. * After Ibara said "I'm sorry for doubting you. Thanks for helping us!" Haruto responded "Call me anytime. I'll come running to you." Implying that he cares alot for Ibara. * He absolutely has no idea Ibara has feelings for him. He sometimes wonders if Ibara hates him since she often runs or hide away from him after since they reunited. He does not know that Ibara blushes because of him, since at one point of the story, he came too close to Ibara's face and she her face immediately blushes, he then asks her, "Your face is really red, are you having a fever?". * The kuro (黒) in his surname means "black" or "dark", his sawa (澤) is a common family surname. His given name Haruto (遥人) means "a far away person" or "a distant person". Quotes (To Kurobe and Gennai) "The Coppelion are all clones. We never had parents. Those clones were genetically engineered to be immune to radiation, to have superhuman abilities...it was much like selective breeding. Despite that, most of the traits of our originals passed down to us unchanged. Especially our personalities and judgment skills." (To Ibara) "Sheesh...I'll never understand why they chose you to be our representative. It's a miracle you've survived this long." (To Kanon) "They'll keep creating the same tragedies. They'll destroy themselves, even without your hand in it." (To Kanon) "What you've said is correct, in theory..But my DNA just won't listen to reason." (To Ibara) "I knew we couldn't trust humans. Reaching out to them is pointless." (To Ibara and Tarou) "This is how humans are. They can't control science...But they can't live without it." (To Kurobe aiming at Kunikida) "He's a human. Just...forgive him." (To Dr.Coppelius) "It's been a while. Dr.Coppelius" (To Dr.Coppelius) "I have to refuse Dr., I'm not your Doll" (To young Ibara) "Don't die! Continue to live Ibara Naruse! I'll be protecting you....! So continue to live!!" References Site Navigation Category:Coppelions Category:Male Category:Characters